


Giselle

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [27]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ballet, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane and Toews are both secretly ballet fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giselle

Patrick knew the guys thought something was up when he bowed out of their night out but he had no other choice. The show was only in town for the one night and the guys would mock him mercilessly if they knew where he was going. He was just glad that Jonny had gone home not feeling well, he probably would have insisted that Patrick give him a good reason for missing “team bonding”.

Patrick pulled into the theatre parking lot and hurried inside to get to his seat before the curtain went up; he had been waiting for Giselle for weeks. He reached his seat, forcing himself to sit still even though he was buzzing with anticipation. He glanced to his left as someone sat down next to him and had to do a double take.

“Jonny?” he said.

Jonny’s head whipped around. “Pat?”

The curtain was going up and Patrick was torn between finding out what Jonny was doing here and watching the ballet. The ballet won out and it seemed that Jonny agreed with him as they both turned back to the stage.

By the end of the first act Patrick had dissolved into tears.

“Are you going to be okay?” Jonny asked quietly, leaning closer to Patrick.

Patrick nodded, sniffling quietly and looking for his tissues. “Yeah.”

“Here,” Jonny said pulling a package of tissues out of his jacket pocket and holding it out to Pat. “I always come prepared when I see the ballet,” he joked.

“Thanks.” Patrick smiled as he took the tissues. “So I guess you got better huh?” he teased.

Jonny blushed. “I thought the guys might give me a hard time if they knew I was coming here. I didn’t think I’d end up sitting next to one of my teammates.”

“What are the odds right? So since we both secretly like ballet we should come together some time," Patrick asked feeling a little shy. "I’d love to have someone to talk to about it.”

“I’d like that,” Jonny said.

“Awesome! It’s a date then.” The second act was about to start and they both watched with anticipation still leaning close together.


End file.
